Two Broken Hearts
by Maichiru Sakura
Summary: Kyuubei's Cousin. Okita's ex-best friend. Otae's current...friend. And Yorozuya's toy to mess with. But she has a dark pass. OkitaxOC
1. Prologue

"_Sougo-kun."_

"_Nani ?"  
><em>_"I want to be your bride when I grow up."_

"_Then would you promise me that you'll never leave me?"_

"_Yes! I promise! But you have to promise me that too."_

_Sougo smiled at Yuuki. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuki-chan."<em>

"_Nani?"_

"_Do you remember the promise?"_

"…_.the one we made when we were five years old? Of course! Why wouldn't I?"_

"_I don't think I can't keep it."_

_Yuuki stared at Sougo with a broken heart. "Why not?"_

"_I'm leaving. I'm going to train to join the Shinsengumi, and I'll be leaving tomorrow."_

"_Why? You promised—"_

"_Yuuki-chan, we're thirteen, for God's sake. It was just a stupid promise we made when we were little. It shouldn't really mean anything to either of us."_

"_But…but…"_

"_Are you serious? You really thought both of us would honestly be able to keep such a stupid promise? I think you already knew that either you or I would be leaving soon."_

"_But…"_

"_Can't believe I had such a pathetic friend. Even Hijikata-san is better than you."_

_Yuuki watched as her dearest friend turned his back on her and left her mansion. Everything she favored…she loved has gone away…left her behind in the large but lonely mansion. She was by herself now. Truly, by herself. Sougo was all she had…until he decided to leave her into this pits of hell. Tears ran down her eyes. Her knees couldn't take the weight of hers anymore and buckled onto the ground. Yuuki buried her face into her palms as she cried her the last time._

* * *

><p>"<em>Was it all right to do such harsh thing?" Hijikata asked to Sougo as they made their way to Sougo's mansion.<em>

"_I did the right thing," Sougo answered in a monotone. He stared blankly at the night sky, above, and back down at the ground as he walked._

"_Doesn't seem like it to me," Hijikata murmured under his breath._

_Everything was still for the rest of the night. _

_Everything was perfect except for two broken hearts that could only be fixed by…._


	2. Chapter 1

Yagyuu Koshinori and Yagyuu Kyuubei stood in front of the entrance to my mansion. All three of us stared at each other, saying nothing.

After 10 minutes of silence, I broke it. "May I help you?"

"You are going to be moving to Edo. All your stuff is already there, and we are here to take you there," answered Koshinori, my uncle from my mother's side.

I turned to Kyuubei. "Has he already gone mad just like my mother or am I just dreaming?"

"Neither," she answered in monotone.

"Crap," I mumbled.

Koshinori-san put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Call my Papa from now on. We are related after all…"

I punched him in the face, making him faint. "No thank you."

* * *

><p>"And do tell me why I am here, dear cousin."<p>

"Your mother had sent you here," Kyuubei answered, formally.

"That bi…"

"Watch your words, Yuuki-chan."

"So anything changed?" I asked, trying to change the subject as we unloaded the box and decorated my new room.

"Do you remember the girl I had talked about that I had been in love ever since I was small?" I nodded as she continued, "she had rejected my proposal."

"Of course she would. I mean, no offence but I don't think she….is…you know…"

She nodded liked she didn't even care about what I had just said.

"Can I meet that lady and the Yorozuya you had been mentioning in the letter you send me, recently? I would love to meet them in person, not that I've ever seen their faces…"

"Sure. Let's go right now, then."

My eyes widened as I watched her stand up.

"Right _now_?" I asked, in surprise.

"It's now or never, Yuuki-chan."

"All right," I answered, unsurely.

* * *

><p>Currently, Kyuubei and I were standing in front of Yorozuya's apartment building. Kyuubei had rung the bell but no one has answered, yet.<p>

"Do you think they're here?" I asked. "I don't think they're here… I think they're working or something…"

Kyuubei ignored what I had said and opened the door then walked in the house.

I could only just gape at the sight.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun, come out. I'm not here for money," she called like someone was there.

"Kyuubei-chan! I don't think…"

"Aaaaa! Why did you come into my house without my permission!" yelled a booming voice from the room Kyuubei had just entered.

"Yuuki-chan, aren't you coming?" asked Kyuubei as she entered the room.

"S-sure…."

I took a step into the house and took my shoes off then climbed into the hall then to the room, following Kyuubei from behind.

"Kyuubei-san," said a new voice as I closed the door and turned around.

Two new figures stood in two different places.

Two on two different, opposite seats and a silver haired man at his desk.

"Who are you?" asked the silver haired man, picking his nose.

My eyes twitched at the sight. He is disgusting. "I'm Kyuubei-chan's cousin, Yuuki. Nice to meet you."

"Kyuubei-san's…." the boy with glasses started.

"Cousin?" all three Yorozuya members finished together.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kyuubei asked.

"Nope, not at all," the silver haired man, answered.

"Anyway, this is Gintoki," Kyuubei introduced, pointing at the silver haired man, "Shinpachi-kun," she pointed at the boy with glasses, "and Kagura-chan," she finished, pointing at a china girl.

"Oh yeah," spoke up Kagura, "I've heard that Shinsengumi has been…"

"Shinsengumi?" I blurted out, without thinking. I slapped my hands over my mouth but it was too late, everyone has eyed me curiously. I put my hands back to my sides then sighed. "Kyuubei-chan, where are we?"

"Edo."

This is not right. This can't be right.

"You have to be joking."  
>"I am not joking, Yuuki-chan."<p>

"Darn it."

"What's wrong with the Shinsengumi?" asked Shinpachi.

"Nothing, it's just….nothing," I mumbled.

"There has to be something…" Gintoki said but was cut off by Kyuubei.

"Drop it," Kyuubei said, sternly, "can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've asked," Shinpachi apologized.

"It's all right," I said with a smile.

Kyuubei was the only one who knew and would only know about what had happened in my past. No one else would even care to know about me.

"Well, if you need help with anything, we're always here," said Gintoki as Kyuubei and I left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Kyuubei-chan," I started as we were walking the streets of Edo to Kyuubei's mansion, "I still can't get over…."<p>

"….the weird guy from Shinsengumi? Why not?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've been trying hard, very hard to forget about him…and move on but it never worked. He's always on my mind where ever I go; whenever I breathe; whenever I get the chance to think about something. He's _always _on my mind. It's like I'm obsessed with him. Even after three years."

As soon as I finished, I bumped into someone and fell on the ground, on my butt.

"Ow…" I hissed in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you all right?" said an unfamiliar but somewhat familiar voice.

"Man, why can't you help the lady up? You're making Kyuubei-san do it!" said another unfamiliar but somewhat familiar voice.

Kyuubei had helped me up as I turned to face people and apologize to them.

"I'm sorry…" my eyes had widened as I fully faced the people; my mouth flew open in process, and I also felt Kyuubei stiffen next to me.

"Omae…." said the man with black hair and in a Shinsengumi uniform.

"You're…" I trailed off as I stared at the man, ignoring the other's gaze.

"Toshi-kun!"

"Yuuki!"

We had both exclaimed at the same time. My eyes filled with excitement as I had gotten a chance to meet one of my oldest friends.

"How have you been? How's Shinsengumi? I've heard from Kyuubei-chan that the Shinsengumi has been working really hard in Edo!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Umm… Yeah… We've been doing a lot of work," Toshi-kun said, awkwardly, trying to ignore the particular gaze on both of us, "and we were just making our way to…to…to…"

"A club where crazy-ass Amantos are having a fight," answered a monotone voice from behind me.

I gulped the lump in my throat and scratched the back of my head, laughing sheepishly. "Of course; sorry for bumping into you guys and wasting your precious time. Well, Kyuubei-chan and I have to go, so, bye," I said, grabbing Kyuubei's elbow and dragging her from behind, with me. I tried not to look at him. I tried and it had worked. I didn't even get a glance of him, which is a good thing for me since I didn't want to feel the pain in my heart again. I didn't want to feel the fast beating of my heart every time I get a glance of him. I didn't want to know, again, that I'm still in…

"Yuuki-chan."

I turned around after I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and faced Kyuubei. "Yes?"

She stared at me for a moment then shook her head, saying, "Nothing."


	3. Chapter 2

"You should really get out of your room," Kyuubei suggested.

I sulked in the corner of the room. "Not when there's a chance to meet him again..."

Kyuubei sighed and walked over to her and sat down in front of her, cross legged. "The Yorozuya members are here. They want you to come with them to... somewhere."

I furrowed my eyebrows then stood up and made my way out of the room and to the entrance of the Yagyuu mansion. And there stood the Yorozuya members in ski wears. I don't have a good feeling about his.

"We won a free ticket to a ski trip! Do you want to come with-"

I cut Gintoki off. "No. From what I've heard, every where you three go, you all get in trouble or cause problems. And I don't want that."

"Maaaaa... I know what she's talking about," said Shinapachi, looking at Gintoki and Kagura with narrowed eyes.

"No, she is going."

I turned around to see Kyuubei. "I don't want to..."

"And stay in your room for hours, feeling sorry for yourself because you lost some one you love?" she stood beside me eyed me with an angery look. "You're going with them either way or another. I'm not making you stay here. Even if that means to hurt you."

I sighed. "Ok, I'll go," I said in defeat.

The Yorozuya members creepily smiled at me, and Kyuubei smiled like she was proud of me.

"Yeah yeah, you dd the right thing, Yuuki-chan. Just forget about that sadist and move on," said Kagura with a pat on the back to me.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled with a smly smile.

"Yoshi! Let's go!" cried the Yorozuya members and walked out of the mansion, pulling me from behind.

"But... but... Kyuubei-chan! You told them?" I yelled.

She just waved at me and smiled sheepishly. I'm going to kill her when we get back.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe this..."<p>

"Can't believe what?" asked Gintoki, staring up at the Ski resort.

"I've never ski-ed before. I'm a country girl not a..."

"City girl like me," Kagura said with a creepy smirk.

She's a city girl?

She suddenly snapped her head to the side and a smile formed on her face as she waved, furiously, at the direction. "Ane-san! Ane-san!"

I turned to where she was waving at, and my eyes lied on a lady that looked like she was in her 20's.

The lady turned to me with this...smile and said, "Hello. My name is Otae. Yours'?"

"M-my name is Yuuki. Nice to meet you..." I greeted, also.

"Yuuki-chan? You mean, the Yuuki-chan by Kyuu-chan's cousin?" her eyes filled with...gratitude. I don't know. I don't even know how to explain how much her eyes lit with happiness or whatever.

So by answering her question, I nodded.

Her smile widened. "Why! Why are you hanging out with some bunch of idiots?"

My eyes widened at what she had just said. "Umm...idiots? Are you talking about...the Yorozuya?" I asked, unsurely.

"Of course! You guys are idiots, aren't you?" she asked to my...friends, I guess.

Kagura and Gintoki had pulled the 'huh?' face while Shinpachi had sweat dropped at his sister. Why I knew they were siblings? I dunno.

"Can we just start ski-ing?" I asked, awkwardly.

They all answered with a 'sure' or 'yeah, whatever.'

* * *

><p>Currently, Kagura and I were rolling a giant snow ball up the hill where people ski-s or snowboard-s. Don't ask why. She made me help her do it for no specific reason.<p>

So what we are making is NOT a snowman. It's actually...a specific male organ. A giant stick shaped snow was on the top of the mountain with one other snowball, we had made earlier, next to it. It really did look like the organ.

"You two ladies. RIght there, rolling up that giant snowball. Stop it," said a bored voice from behind.

That voice...

"Sadist!" Kagura exclaimed as soon as she turned around to face the person behind us, "what are you doing here?"

"Just stop making that ball or whatever before you kill someone very important in this country," replied the person.

...that voice is...

"And you too," said the same person, "chop that snow ball in half before I-"

I turned around to face the person and he stopped, staring at me, in the middle of his sentence.

We both stared into our eyes, deeply. Like we have something very interesting in either of our eyes.

His red eyes were ruby-like. His light-brownish hair was perfectly in place even with the crazily blowing wind that surrounded us. His Shinsengumi uniform fit him perfectly with him. He was...handsome. He was even more...better looking than the last time I had seen him. It seemed like I had fallen in love with him all over again...

...and maybe I did but not saying it. Just because I did not wanting to accept the truth.

"Sougo...kun..." I mumbled, just as he said,

"Yuuki...chan..."

He suddenly pulled a stern look. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Sadist!" Kagura exclaimed, "we both don't want you here! Go away!"

But Sougo-kun and I ignored her.

I looked away from him, gazing down at the snow on the ground, and mumbled, "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"It's not that. I meant, why are you here with..._her? Them?_" he gestured to Kagura who didn't lok pleased by what he had just said.

"What's wrong with handing out with the Yorozuyas? I really like them, and they are not bad _at all_!" I cried.

"They have bad influences! They'll make you do stuff you'll never imagine doing!" he said back to me, not yelling but sounding _very _angry, "like what you're doing right now! Making...organs out of snow!" he gestured over to the specific male organ we were (or I was forced into) making.

"I agreed to do it!"

"Well don't!"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"Well I'm just trying to look out for you!" ...what? "The Yorozuyas would bring bad luck to you! It's no good hanging out with them!"

"And again, this. has. nothing. to do. with. _YOU!_"

"All right then! Don't come crying to me when something happens to you! I won't lend you neither of my shoulders or anything!"

"I wouldn't want to cry on some horrible person's shoulder who goes making stinkin' promises and then break them like its nothing!"

"Are you still holding a grudge over what happened three years ago? Please! Get over it! I've gone over it as soon as I left your mansion!"

I glared at him. "I hate you. I can't even believe I had considered such person as my best friend."

"Me neither. I can't even start to think I had been stupid enough to have some _pathetic _friend."

Those harsh words stabbed into my heart like knives jamming into my flesh and hurt so much, yet I kept my pride. Not wanting to make the hurt written all over my face. "Go away! I don't want to see you, ever again!" Just as I yelled those words, I slapped my hand on the huge snowball, and it flew away from us. To al three of our surprise, the snowball slammed into a helicopter that flew right above us.

Damn...

All of us stared at the seen...stunned by what had just happened.

Oh my...big trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't make it. I did _not _make the snowball; Kagura-chan was the one who was making it and I did not even put a finger of mine on the snowball. So it is not my fault that these members: Toshiro-kun, Sougo-kun, Kagura-chan, Gintoki-san, Shinpachi-kun, Katsura-san, Otae-san, and I are lost in the wilderness.

To make the incredibly long story short, the helicopter seemed to be the Shinsengumi's and the Shinsengumi members were here to teach how to snowboard to the General of Edo (who is currently lost in this wildeness-like place that is very far from the ski resort); the snowstorm is awefully bad and the place has nothing but trees, of course. Anyhow, so we all somehow bumped into each other on the way down the hill people ski-s down and then because somehow we bumped into each other, we flew off the track and ended up here in the nowhere where trees and idiots and liars were. And I also forgot to list SNOW. Man.

This was not supposed to happen.

But somehow it did.

Why did we even have to bump into the Shinsengumis, out of all the people?

My back slouched as the grip my arms had around my knees had gotten tighter. We all were around the camp fire the men had made and said nothing. Just lost in our own thoughts. I was between Gintoki-san and Kagura-chan and the Shinsengumi's opposite of us.

EVerything was awkward since, except for Katsura-san and Otae-san, knew everything between Sougo-kun and I.

The reason I learned Katsura-san's name was...I don't even want to start explaining everything again. Let's just say that all of us bumped into each other at the same time and Gintoki called katsura-san 'Zura' and Katsura-san kept saying, 'It's not Zura. It's Katsura.'

Now, what am I supposed to do? Is it not the fault of mine for making everything awkward? If I was not here, nothing would have been awkward between any of them.

I watched as Gintoki-san lazily scratching the back of his head; Shinpachi-kun gripping on the sleeves of his ski-wears; Kagura-chan picking her nose; and everyone else was doing nothing but staring at the burning fire as Tochiro-kun added sticks every other minute.

I decided to go look for the General since everything was my fault. If I hadn't hit the snowball in the first place, the Shinsengumi wouldn't have to look for him and get lost in the forest and no one would have been in this mess. It was all my fault. If I only took my anger out on something else than the snowball...if only I...

"I'm going to go look for the General," I mumbled and sat up, my head down in process.

All of them looked surprised but didn't seem to see the tears in my eyes except for Gintoki-san who didn't say anything, thanks to him, and just stared at the tears.

"But...you're a girl. You shouldn't-"

I cut Shinpachi-kun off by giving him a closed eyed smile that only he and Gintoki-san could see because my bangs were covering half of my face since my head was facing down and they were the closest. "I'll be all right," I said, weakly.

* * *

><p><em>Love.<em>

_A familiar but somewhat foreign word to me._

_Hate._

_A word I hear every single day._

_My mother had divorced with my actual father when I was three and she immediatly re-married someone who was almost rich as the General Tokogawa Shigeshige. My step-father had hated me ever since he first laid his eyes on me and my mother had also hated me. I did not know why but they just did._

_So by leaving me in my step-father's oddly huge mansion for a single person to live alone, my 'parents' went on a vacation__. They were rarely home. Whenever they had gone home, they would stay for only a day then leave the next day. They didn't want to stay in the mansion because they would see me. They hated me with passion. They hated me so much that they didn't even want to look at me. My real father, in fact, was the opposite of them. He did sent letters to me every other week until the spring of when I had turned 13. _

_He had been killed by an Amanto in a Joui War._

_He was a samurai. He had also told me how much he wanted to keep the samurai era forever. He had also told me how much he loved to be one. In fact, ever since he was a five year old, he wanted to be a samurai and die like a samurai he was._

_And he did. He fulfilled all his dreams._

_When was four years of age, I had met the snobby, rich, spoiled, bratty boy in the world. His name was Okita Sougo. He was a brat, in fact, he was a spoiled brat! Yet, his own sister was the opposite. But somehow I grew to love them both...but him, in a differ way._

_'Bull...so bull...' I remembered Sougo-kun complain when he first met Toshiro-kun._

_'What?' I asked, in curiosity. We were in the plains, lying down on the grass as we watched the lunpy white clouds flowing in the blue sky above. It was a warm day, too warm for my liking. But it was perfect for a spring day._

_'This boy named Toshiro is so bossy! He acts like he owns the place when I'm the senpai, during training! Ever since he came, Kondo-san wouldn't even care about me and just be all over that brat!'_

_I giggled. Giggled. The not so girly but girly ones. 'He can't be that bad.'_

_He sat up and oh so desperatly began to say, 'But it is! My sister is even caring so much about him! I think you're the only one who doesn't seem to be caring about the transferred kid!'_

_I shrugged. 'Maybe its because I haven't met him.'_

_'Then you should! I trust you for not going all over him like my sister!'_

_I rolled my eyes. 'Sure...' No one can be as bad as Sougo-kun._

_And oh how wrong I was._


	5. Chapter 4

_Just as Sougo-kun and I made it to the Dojo or where the place the soon-to-be samurais were supposed to train, we were greeted by a long haired, tall boy who looked...boring. He was no ordinary teen boy. Black hair. Pale skin. And these eyes that bores into your eyes and just stares in them._

_'Sougo-senpai, Kondo-san is going crazy about how you ditched training, again,' said the boy._

_Sougo-kun glared at the boy then turned to me. 'This is the annoying guy I was talking about! Can't you see how annoying he looks just by looking at him? Ugh.'_

_I furrowed my eyebrows at Sougo-kun and sweat dropped. 'I can't judge people just by looking at them.'_

_'Sougo-senpai...'_

_'You shut up, Hijikata!' Sougo-kun yelled._

_'But we have to be training...' then the boy, Hijikata Toshiro, turned to me. 'Please go away. I don't like it when women are in these training areas for men.'_

_I gawked at him. 'Like I care!'_

_'Women aren't allowed here.'_

_'Then why is it that I've heard a 13 yeared old prodigy samurai that was a girl before?'_

_'That has nothing to do with-'_

_'Yeah, Yuuki-chan's right! Just bcause she's a girl, doesn't mean she's not supposed to be here!'_

_'I said girls aren't allowed-'_

_'Don't be mean to my best friend, Hijikata!' Sougo-kun yelled as I noddded at what he continued saying, 'if you be mean to my friend, I'll kick your butt!'_

_'Go, Sougo-kun!'_

_Hijikata Toshiro sighed, looking very annoyed. 'Sougo-senpai, we have to train or Kondo-san would kill both of us.'_

_'I wouldn't allow that!' I yelled._

_'And I wouldn't be that weak! I'll be able to kick Kondo-san's butt whenever!' Sougo-kun yelled, confidently._

_'That's not my point...' I heard Hijikata Toshiro, murmur under his breath._

_'Ara...why are you all here?' a new voice from behind. _

_Hijikata Toshiro was the first one to look at the person who stood behind Sougo-kun's and my backs. I watched as his face hardened when he saw the person. The next person was Sougo-kun who turned around and faced the person behind us, his face immediately brightened. And the last was me; I turned around and as soon as I did, Sougo-kun ran into Mitsube-nee's arms. _

_'Mitsuba-san! Wait up!' yelled a voice from behind and it belonged to Kondo-san who had arm filled with bags of bright red, hot pepper filled in it._

_'Kondo-san, thank you for carrying all those from the store,' Mitsuba-nee thanked._

_'It's no problem, Mitsuba-san. But I'm going to tell you that eating all these aren't good for you...' then he realized Hijikata Toshiro, Sougo-kun, and I standing there._

_He stared blankly at all of us then clenched his fist, brought it up, and slammed it against Sougo-kun's head._

_Sougo-kun yelped in pain and rubbed his hand against the large lump that had formed from the punch. 'What was that for? That hurt!'_

_'It's for ditching training. You deserve it,' Kondo-san boldly replied._

_Sougo-kun just glared at Kondo-san and said nothing._

_I blinked at the two who were staring/glaring each other but said nothing._

_'Yuuki-chan, what are you doing here?' Mitsuba-nee asked me, finally acknowledging my dear presence._

_All eyes turned to me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. 'I just wanted to meet Hijikata Toshiro since Sougo-kun kept saying how much of a bad guy he is...' I mumbled._

_Then all eyes were on Sougo-kun who was still rubbing his lump on his head like a baby he was._

_'What?' he asked as soon as he realized all eyes were on him._

_Then earned another punch in the head from Kondo-san._

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory as I walked further into the woods in silence. For some reason, the crushing sounds of the shoe, I was wearing, stepping on the snow, calmed me down. Only if we could go back in time, I would have fixed everything.<p>

I wouldn't have met Sougo-kun. I wouldn't have even have a broken heart in the first place, either. Only if I could find some one who could ease the pain of my heart. But after all these years of meeting another men, I couldn't find, not one of them, was even worthy enough for me to like them. Yes, I shouldn't be saying such words but I did not care. I was just stating a fact. Once you have something perfect, nothing would be better than the something perfect you once had. You wouldn't be able to stop comparing them to the perfect thing.

And that was what I have been doing.

I squeezed the ring finger in my left hand and bit my bottom lip to keep a painful cry escaping my lips. I can't stop loving...him. Never. No matter how much I try to keep myself away from him; no matter how much I try to fall in love with another man; _no matter how much_ I try to keep myself from thinking about him, he was always there. Somewhere in my heart.

My knees gave out and I fell on the cold snow. My warm right cheek against the cold snow made it feel better. I opened my eyes but everything was a blur. My head began to pound like a thousand beats of basses and my lips were trembling from the icy snow.

Even the snow itself cannot ease the pain in my heart. Even the cold water could not ease the pain in my heart. Even medical stuff do not work.

How will this pain go away?

Will I ever be able to get rid of the pain?

...would this pain go away if...

I thought as I began to lose my conscious:am I going to die?

Am I going to die before I get to tell him my true feelings?

Am I going to die before I get the chance to become his wife?

I mentally snickered at the thought. He broke the promise, silly. That would never happen.

The pain in my heart increased.

I loved you.

* * *

><p>I did not care.<p>

I did not care at all.

In fact, I was glad she was gone.

She was troublesome.

She never listens to me.

I think she never even thought about listening to me.

I glared at the flaming fire in front of me.

Why am I even thinking about that girl? I thought I've been over her ever since I left her by herself.

And yet, I felt my heart pound thousand beats faster than it would normally would when I first saw her after several years when we bumped into each other. I felt myself feel...weird and fuzzy. Something I haven't felt in years.

I shook the thoughts away. Why couldn't I keep myself from thinking about her ever since we bumped into each other at Kabuki-chou?

"Isn't Yuuki-chan a little late?" Otae-san suddenly spoke up, after the hours of silence.

"Yeah, she's right. In fact, it's been almost five hours since she went looking for Shougun-sama. I hope she's alive," Hijikata-san added.

I glared at him but said nothing.

"Someone go look for her," Yorozuya no Danna spoke up.

"Who?"

All of us eyed each other.

* * *

><p>I walked through the forest and covered my face with my arms in process as the snow storm had gotten worse. It was almost impossible for any of us to even find a corpse of either Yuuki or Shougun-sama.<p>

All of us had decided to part and look for the lost two since no one wanted to do it. I don't know why all of us went because one would be good and if all of us went, we would never be able to find each other again...that is possible.

Until I found a human body lying on the ground.

I slowly walked over to the corpse and found out that it was Shougun-sama lying there. Me. It's not yuuki so I don't care.

I stomped on his back then carried him to the end of a close by cliff and threw him over the cliff, waving at the corpse in process as I watched it fall down the high cliff.

I then turned aorund and continued looking for Yuuki-

Wait. Go two lines back. Did I say something like Shougun wasn't Yuuki so I didn't care?

LIES! I did not mean those words! I did not-

My legs had gotten caught on something and I stumbled forwards and fell onto the ground.

I hissed in pain then sat up, getting ready to kick the crap out of the thing that made me stumble when I found out that it was Yuuki.

Now what do I do?

I decided to check if she's alive because I didn't know what else to do.

So I checked if she was breathing when I noticed she was even barely breathing. Her lips were purple and her body was almost half frozen.

My eyes widened. Is she going to die?

I suddenly began to panic.

If she dies...what am I going to do?

I can't live without her- wait a minute. I did not just think that.

I shoved the thoughts out the window and decided to carry her back to the camp fire place thing.

So I put her over my shoulder when I had realized I don't know the way back.

Okita Sougo, a member of the oh-so-great Shinsengumi, was lost in the woods, during a snowstorm with a half dead girl in his hand which happened to be his ex-best friend.

Now what?


End file.
